deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tall Man
The Tall Man, originally known as Dr. Jebediah Morningside, is an interdimensional being and former mortician and Union medic whoes goal it is to conquer the world and become the Master of Death. Originally a kind mild-mannered mortician, Doctor Jebediah being to develop a fascination with any possible connection between our world and the world of the dead. Jebediah's research eventually led him to construct a machine that enabled him to travel through time and space. After going through the portal for the first time, travelling to a destination unknown, he promptly returned, irrevocably changed and henceforth known as the Tall Man. It's unknown what caused this drastic change in personality, though it is speculated that he was either possessed by another intelligence or that his physical likeness has been assumed by some otherworldly, evil entity while killing off the original man. It might also be that his experiences changed him radically. The Tall Man has many superhuman powers, such as superhuman strength, telekinesis, and many others. The Tall Man has been seen to lift a grown man with one hand, take away an object from a person's hand with his mind. The Tall Man's signature weapon are Sentinel Spheres, flying silver spherical objects that conceal many weapons inside of them, such as drills, lasers, and saws. He also possess an army of impish like zombies which he created. Battle vs. Candyman (by Lasifer) The Tall Man has been hearing the myths and legends of the mysterious Candyman throughout the town. A young girl, Sally Gregson, is terrified of the Tall Man and thinks that the legendary Candyman can finish him off for good. She summons the Candyman in a mirror outside a movie theater. "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman,......Candyman." and the towns people laugh out at her. "Stop! Stop! hes real he'll come, Im not Crazy." And as she is saying that, The Candyman rises behind her an slits her throat. The towns people scream in fear and run amongst eachother as the Candyman kills them one by one. Until the Candyman sets his sights on the Tall Man. He teleports behind him but the Tall Man grabs him by his neck, "BOY! You dare mess with me, you foolish moron, you will die, boy!" and a throws the Candyman at a wall. Out of the dust, a swarm of Bees come out of his Chest and Mouth and attacks the Tall Man. The Tall Man falls off the roof of the building. The Candyman teleports above him and is ready to finish him off with his hook. The Tall Man's eyes open, "BOOOOOOOY!" and he sends the Candyman flying back with his mind. The Tall Man picks up random objects on the street and throws them at the Candyman. Three Sentinels appear along side the Tall Man and attack the Candyman with lasers. Candyman sends out more Bees and manages to destroy a Sentinel. A Sentinel rushes towards him with Drills and Saws ready. Candyman gets up and smacks it into the local cemetary, where it manages to create 10 zombie dwarfs before being destroyed by Candyman's bees. The last Sentinel is still firing lasers at Candyman with the Tall Man being no where in sight. The Candyman runs for cover in the cemetary and come across 3 zombies rushing towards him he kills two wih his Hook but is bitten by the third zombie before he kills it. The last Sentinel follows Candyman lasers a firing and manages to shoot Candyman in his left arm, burning threw his skin, and screams in pain, gaining the attention of 5 zombies. He becomes out numbered and sends out another batch of Bees to distract and attack while he teleports away behind a tombstone. Where a zombie appears behind him and is killed by his nasty hook. Meanwhile, the Bees manage to kill three zombies, leaving three left lurking around. A zombie is following the Sentinel and the Sentinel notices Candymans Hook and flys towards him before he teleports behind the Sentinel and destroys it with his hook, and kills the zombie aswell and decides to go back to terrorize the town. He teleports inside a womans house and kills her. He notices in the mirror that the Tall Man is behind him and yells "BOOOOOOOOOOOY!" The final two zombies come out of the mirror and drag him inside where he is killed. Expert's Opinion Candyman had alot going for him and this was a close match, but i think Tall Man won this becuase of his Sentinels with their weapons and being able to reanimate the dead. It was the most effective weapon in the Sim. And out of 1,000 battles, 480 victorys for Candyman and 520 victorys for Tall Man. To see the original batttle and votes, please click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Voldemort (by Happy9999) Voldemort: Tallman : Voldemort entered the mortician house that belonged to Tallman, without realizing that every single movement of him had already been spied by Tallman through a crystal ball. Tallman ordered one of his minions to check the enemies, and mumbled ' I think we've got some unexpected visitors.' The minion snuck to the main hall, and jumped , exerting itself to bite at one of the death eaters, only to be noticed by the dark lord and received a curse . Voldemort ordered two death eaters to check the basement while he led the remain two up the stairs. One death eater opened the basement door, and lit up his wand, revealing that there's nothing remarkable down in this dirty damp room. All in a sudden, he heard his fellow man scream behind him, so he turned around , and saw a zombie biting onto that man's throat, killing him instantly . 'AVADA--'He shouted, 'KERDAVA!', the death spell reached the zombie's head, making a flash and killing it .The death eater gasped, and walked up stair . He was about to open the basement door when he heard the open sound of a some sort of metal box--and that's not very long before his body was sent up to the corridor with a ball piercing a saw into his check, bashing him onto the wall . Meanwhile, the dark lord who was upstairs heard the disturbing noise, so he let one of his fellowmen to go back and check. Voldemort pursued , a zombie that had been hiding around the hallway suddenly appeared, but nagini dashed towards him and bit him down . At this very moment, the doors and windows all closed, and Voldemort found himself getting trapped in the whole way . 'Booooyyy! Your funeral is here! ' Tallman appeared with a minion that was holding the head of the death eater that had been sent to check downstairs . ' NO!' Voldemort yelled, and launched a great number of death spells from his wand, the spell hit the minion and sent its head flying . Several spells hit Tallman, but they didn't seem to make any sense. 'What the hell are you!' 'Well, when you die, you think you go to heaven, in fact, you come to me!' said the Tallman. 'That's impossible!'Voldemort jumped up, yelling 'Avada kedava!' A green light came from the old wand, shooting straight into Tallman's face, causing him to fall back. Nagini was ordered to give a final strike, by the time it reached onto Tallman, there's nothing left on the ground. Being annoyed, the dark lord released his anger through cursing his last men till death . 'Where the hell is that freaking mortician?' He shouted as a shadow appeared behind him in a mirror. 'Boooy!' Tallman dragged him into the mirror, and the snake was shot down by a laser ball. Now, the dark lord shall kneel down to Tallman the devil. Winner: Tallman Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Horror Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors